


Rain

by Lowerbunk



Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowerbunk/pseuds/Lowerbunk
Summary: Yako looks out the office window and it rains.





	Rain

She looked out the window at the pedestrians passing by. Japan was a very compact place. The scenery was ashen and sterile, and the people very polite. She knew that compared to other countries, their people were also very compact, short compared to foreigners. Even Neuro wasn't really that tall, though he was certainly strange. This was, for some reason, what Yako idly thought as she watched the sky darken.

"Yako, are you searching for prey so that you can leech off of their money to feed your hungry belly?"

She wasn't in the mood today and uttered a simple, "No."

Neuro bent down curiously to follow her gaze, placing one gloved hand on the vertical plane of the window. "What are you looking at? That strange man who is dancing awkwardly to the music in his earbuds? That rather homely looking woman? Or perhaps your own reflection? I see that it is going to rain soon, perhaps you are planning an early escape?"

"Perhaps," she said.

"That is not a real answer."

"I'm not looking at any one thing in particular. I'm just thinking."

A drop fell on the window, forming a small clear circle. More drops fell, and they merged with each other on the window, sliding down and colliding with their fellow drops. Was it a happy mingling of tiny bodies, or was it cannibalism?

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Then you aren't doing much of anything, are you? Silly human, how can you be looking at nothing and thinking about nothing?"

She listened to the plinking and pattering of the drops. "We can't always be thinking about our lives, sometimes we just clear our minds and relax."

He stayed silent. What he felt she would never know. She pulled her gaze away from the window and looked now at his dark stormy-ocean eyes which hovered just inches from her face. He looked away, opting to sit at his desk.

"Does eye-contact with me bother you?"

"Of course not, the trivial actions of a measly human could never bother me."

"Are you sure?"

He growled, and tightened his grip on the handle of his chair. "I'm sure."

She smiled and looked to the window again, watching the cannibalism of the drops.


End file.
